New Moon
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Inuyasha is struggling to explain to Kagome why he doesn't want a kid! What's Kagome's solution? Polls are up now for more story ideas.


Inuyasha

Kagome x Inuyasha

New Moon

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night. It was really dark out.

"Inuyasha?" She realized once she could see clearly that her husband was gone.

She got up and looked for him.

"Inuyasha!" She called out.

She eventually found him standing outside.

Kagome walked outside to see him more clearly. There was no moon out.

"It's a new moon." She said. Inuyasha turned to see her standing by the door.

She realized he was human. He turns into a human during the new moon. Inuyasha's hair was black but he still stood tall.

"Kagome. Did I wake you?" He asked her.

She shook her head and smiled. "No. But I was wondering where you were." She said.

She walked up next to him and stood there.

"You should go back to sleep. I'll be like this till sunrise." He said.

Kagome ignored him and took his hand. "I never see you like this anymore." She says.

"Let me enjoy this." Inuyasha sighed. "I can't protect you like this. I really don't want you to see me so...weak." He told her.

Kagome turned to look at him with wide eyes. "What? Who said I needed to be protected? Come on. Don't make me say it." She threatened.

Inuyasha flinched. "I hate being like this!" She shouted.

Kagome squeezed his hand. "I don't care if your human or demon! I will always love you, you mutt." She said.

Inuyasha stared at her. Did she really just call him a-

"I have fallen in love with you demon side and human side. I'm not going to hate you for hating a part of who you are. But I can't believe you'd hate a part of yourself." She said taking her hand away.

Kagome sighed crossing her arms. "It's late. I'll just go back to bed. Don't catch a cold." She told him and went inside.

Inuyasha just stood there in shock.

She really called him a mutt.

He scoffed. "She has no idea what it's like to be...weak." He said it. But remembering how they met and when, how long they were together. She was weak the whole time. He was only like this once a month. But Kagome... She was always like this. It's what she was.

With a groan and a sigh he went back inside.

He found her back in bad. "I'm sorry, Kagome." He said to her.

She didn't response but he kept on going. "I just don't want... Look. I know we have been married for a few months now, and..." How was he supposed to explain this?

"You know how Miroku and Sango are with their own..Little ones." What was he trying to say here? He eve didn't know.

Kagome sat up. "Your talking about children? That's what this is about?" She asked.

Inuyasha blushed before but Kagome was seeing a really deep red faced boy who couldn't even talk about the subject.

"Sure." He said quietly.

Kagome got up and sat next to him. "I don't need children. I would like one. But I think I understand." She said.

"You don't want the same thing for...them like what happened to you." Inuyasha was treated badly for being a half breed as a young child. He doesn't want any other child to experience what he went through.

Plus what happened to his mother...

"I'm sorry Kagome." Was all he said.

She hugged him tight. She knew he didn't want to be seen crying. In more ways he acted like a spoiled little girl.

"I know. It's okay. I understand." She said softly to him.

But then... "if you don't want to have a half demon child... Why don't we... well. While your human? That's the bigger chance of the child to be human." Kagome was surprised at herself for saying that.

Thinking more about it, it would be almost a 3 or 4 out of 8 chance for the child to be a half demon like Inuyasha.

Inuyasha slowly looked up at her. "I don't think that would work."

"What is the harm? You do know we live close by to Sango and Miroku's and to Rin and Kaede." She pointed out. "Even if the child ended up half demon with everyone around us...The child would be loved no matter what." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Really?"

"Well like I said: it's fine. And we should wait till we have been married three years anyway." Kagome said.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked raising a brow.

"I can't believe you didn't know. That smell from last week. Koga was here. But he just had a pup. A child. She she was like almost two years old." Kagome said.

"What?" Inuyasha couldn't believe it.

"He moved on quickly. But I guess now he has another excuse to come. She really loves to play with Miroku." Kagome said.

Inuyasha laughed. "Miroku? Wow. Bet Sango loves that idea."

"She doesn't. Why do you think he's been gone for the week." Sango kicked him out.

"She really loves him." He smiled.

"Just like I love you." Kagome kissed his cheek.

"And we have been married almost a year. next week is the anniversary." She told him.

Inuyasha chuckled. "I'm glad you can keep up with it." He said.

"Thanks to you actually. I keep track of when there's a full moon and new moon." She explained.

"Let's get some sleep." Inuyasha said.

They both crawled back into bed and snuggled till the dawn came.

Inuyasha's hair turned back to white the new moon was over.

"Let's just stay in bed." Inuyasha said.

Kagome didn't argue this time.

"And...maybe...at the next new moon...we can try it your way." He whispered to her.

Kagome smiled and a light pink blush came over her face.

The End


End file.
